


Down by the Lake, Part Deux

by Diaboliktrashheap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Biting, Body Worship, Edgeplay, F/M, Hotel Sex, Lemon, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Watersports, pee play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaboliktrashheap/pseuds/Diaboliktrashheap
Summary: You meet up with Gladio once again after the small fishing excursion a few weeks prior.  You can't stop thinking about what you two did there, and you want to push things just a little further.





	Down by the Lake, Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my first watersports fic "Down by the Lake". I'm posting it separately because I can't really consider it a chapter. Obviously if you aren't big into the kink, I wouldn't recommend, especially since I did get a bit filthier with this one than the last. Tumblr - diabolik-trash-heap

“GLADDDDYYYY!”

You damn near bum-rush Gladio right outside the Hammerhead garage, practically knocking him as you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs entrench his waist, smothering his bristly face with demanding kisses. He returns your embrace with boyish enthusiasm, strong hands kneading your ass and a tongue immediately snaking into your mouth, which you eagerly accept.

“Could you guys seriously get a damn room? My poor eyes.” chides Noctis from the back of the Regalia, voice hoarse from being barely awake. He makes a feeble attempt to fix the back of his hair, matted from what was probably a decent nap a few moments ago. Gladio momentarily pauses the lip-lock session, focusing his attention onto Noct with a devilish glint in his eye.

“Well, I could always bend her over the hood of the car and fu…”

“That will be enough, Gladio.” Ignis interjects, halting the conversation before it got too vulgar.

The faint sound of clicking catches your ear, diverting your attention towards the car to see Prompto leaning over Ignis in the driver’s seat, elbows propping him up on the car door as he snaps away with his camera. Noctis sits up behind Ignis, lazily shoving Prompto’s arm aside to distract him from his current affair.

“You’re only making it worse.”

“But dude, this is great material. Lovers forced apart against their will for ages, only to finally reunite in a warm, passionate embrace. It’s just so romantic, guys.”

Ignis adjusts his glasses up with his index finger. “It’s only been a week and Y/N was occupied with familial obligations. Quite ordinary, matter of fact.”

“Tch...I’ll say he’s giving her a passionate embrace. I think Prom is looking for more than just a prime photo opportunity.” 

“Wait, NO! It’s nothing like that.” Prompto recedes into his seat, flustered and fumbling with his camera at Noct’s flippant remark. “Guys, I swear that’s not it!”

Gladio releases you and your feet hit the pavement with a soft thud. You pull at the bottom of your shorts - scrunched up almost to your ass, courtesy of Gladio’s manhandling - and make your way over towards the Regalia, aiming to join in on the banter between the two best friends. Opening the door, you scoot into the back with Gladio close behind, chin resting on the seat in front of you as you give Prompto your best pout.

“You know Prompto, we’re all friends here, all you have to do is ask if you want to...” You glance over to Gladio and give him a wink, and turn your attention back to Prompto. “Watch the show.”

“Yeah...you could learn a thing or two from me. Maybe even get that chance with Cindy.” Gladio playfully punches Prompto’s bare shoulder, chuckling as the sandy-haired boy starts to become pink at the mere mention of her name.

“But I...I’m not even thinking that way about Cindy...damn it, you guys are the worst sometimes.” Defeated, Prompto turns around and sinks into his seat, sulking as he flips through the pictures on his camera.

“So Specs, where’s the next stop?”

“I think it’s about due time that we retire for the evening. Wouldn’t you agree, Noct?” Ignis starts up the engine, waiting upon Noct for further instruction.

“Can we make it a hotel for tonight? I’d kill for a hot shower.” Prompto pipes in, hoping Noct would take his suggestion into consideration.

“Longwythe would be the closest in proximity to us if you prefer a hotel.”

Noct doesn’t even give it a second thought. “Yeah, a hotel sounds pretty good.”

“Longwythe it is.” 

Perfect. You bite down on your lower lip, smile creeping upon your face as you fidget around with the fringe of your cut-offs. The Regalia begins to creep forward as Ignis leans on the accelerator, the low hum of the engine soothing as you engross yourself to your thoughts. There was definitely a second hotel room in the works for tonight, and you pitied the unlucky guests who would happen to be adjacent to your room. Gladio was an insatiable behemoth when it came to sex, and you were always grateful when you didn’t have to sneak off somewhere for a bit of privacy. Or when you didn’t have to force yourself to keep silent around three other men at night, as Gladio couldn’t resist simply shoving your shorts aside and fucking you right in the tent whenever he pleased. A slam of the breaks jolts you from your thoughts, compelling you to throw your arms out to halt yourself from crashing into the back of the seat.

“Apologies.” Ignis announces, suspiciously acting as if this might have been commonplace for him. 

“Oh yeah, everyone...thanks for picking me up. My car kind of just...blew up on me. Cindy said it might be a few days till she can get the parts in for it. I'm seriously not looking forward to the cost to fix this thing.” You give off a frustrated sigh and lean against Gladio, body melding against his as he wraps his massive arm around your shoulder. Inhaling deeply, the mixture of musk and hint of spice from him enthrall your senses, enticing your thoughts once again.

“You know damn well we’re going to help you out, no matter what.” Gladio squeezes you closer, planting a kiss on the top of your head. “Maybe even throw a bit of gil your way if you need it.”

“Heh, of course Gladio isn’t going to argue about helping you out. He’s the one getting all the benefits.” Noctis’ voice was as cool as ice, his focus unchanging as he watches the scenery roll past him.

It was about a twenty minute drive until the five of you reach the Three Z’s Motel, Prompto nearly spilling out of the car the moment it stops, jogging over to the office and ecstatic about having a bed to finally sleep on. The others, a little more couth in their ways, follow suit towards the motel, proclaiming zero protest as Gladio asks for a separate room. Everyone dissipates to their own rooms, and the moment that motel door clicks behind you, Gladio’s large frame is already descending upon you, slamming your shoulders against the door as he greedily devours your lips. The bags you had been carrying plummet to the ground, and he kicks them aside to push his body even closer into you. Humming into his mouth, you relinquish to him as his tongue demands and explores even deeper past your lips. You try to stake your own claim as he kisses you, but every part of him always manages to overpower you no matter how hard you try to fight it. Barely managing to pull away from him, you give yourself a few short breaths before trying to speak.

“You really are a man of little patience.”

“Don’t act like you weren’t trying to tease me with that ass in those shorts.” Gladio releases your shoulders, slipping his broad, calloused hands down into your shorts to grab your bare ass, savoring the shapeliness of it with a tight squeeze. “And no panties either.” 

Gladio withdrawals one of his hands, bestowing you with a sharp slap to your ass, and following up with a second, the sharp pain of both commanding your hips to grind further into his. His cock digs against your inner thigh, already hard and yearning to feel the warmth of inside you. With a libido like that, even just a week’s worth of deprivation feels like an eternity's worth of starvation.

“And teasing me with that neck too.” Gladio brushes his lips right below your jawline, sucking in your flesh enough to leave a bruise, letting go just so he could lavish his tongue over his new mark of ownership. He repeats the process several times, until he’s satisfied with the beautiful bloom of bruises lining your delicate neck.

“And those wonderful tits.” 

He lowers his face down to your breasts, biting through the flimsy material of your shirt and into your nipple, thick fingers tracing the soft curve of your stomach upwards and underneath your shirt. Grazing his thumbs across your nipples, his amber eyes gaze up at you with a wanton needfulness, eventually pulling your shirt up over your head and unclasping your bra, freeing your breasts and leaving you bare. The cold air nips at your naked skin, goosebumps forming on every inch of your exposed flesh.

“The AC is cranked up way too high in here.” You whine, crossing your arms against your chest to generate some warmth.

“I’ll be heating that delicious body up in no time, babe.”

Gladio tugs at your shorts, yanking them down past your legs and tossing them aside once they’re off. Shoes and socks next, and soon you’re completely nude, save for the delicate silver cross that hung at your neck which he had gifted you a few weeks ago. Gladio disrobes right after taking care of you, his massive cock never failing to impress and even somewhat still intimidate you every time he struggled to pull it out. You loved the way it bounced and the way it stood at attention for you - straight as an arrow and thick as a rail - always begging for you to put your eager lips around it. Approaching Gladio, you roll your fingers around his length and swipe the precum off the tip with your thumb, the burly man simply responding with a shaky moan to your touch. Your lips graze across his, refusing to yield to him yet.

“That stuff we did a few weeks ago on that fishing trip…I have been thinking about it ever since. Like...a lot.”

“...yeah?” Gladio cups your chin, resting his thumb against your bottom lip as you suck upon it briefly and give it a small kiss. Eyes lowered and intense, he focuses on your mouth, waiting with baited breath for that one filthy little confession he has been dying to hear. 

_Just spit it out already_ , you scold yourself, trying to get over that small knot of hesitation and embarrassment lulling at the bottom of your stomach. 

“If you don’t tell me already, I will fuck it out of you.” His palm digs into the small of your back, binding you to him as his cock prods into you stomach and hips grind into you to gain some friction. You take a deep breath, finally letting it spill out. 

“I want to do that again. Except, I want you to do it to...me.” A blush starts to prickle up your neck when those words roll out, and you refuse to make eye comtact. Gladio tilts his head to the side with one eyebrow cocked, not entirely satisfied with your answer.

“Do what?”

You finally had enough. “Piss on me. I want you to...piss on me,” you stammer, a pink hue now encompassing your entire face.

You are rewarded with a small kiss to the forehead. “Mmm, if that's what my filthy little princess wants, that's what she's going to get.”

Gladio scoops you off your feet bridal-style, tossing you onto the bed like a ragdoll, his brutish body on top of yours the moment your back hits the bed. His tongue finds its way back into your mouth again, mashing his lips into yours with an unbridled aggression that takes your breath away. He runs his thumb up between your folds, gathering your slick juices to give you a taste, you in return obediently sucking on his thumb to show him how well you worked that hot mouth of yours. His hand returns to your clit, your back arching as he rubs against, engorging it with every stroke of his fingers. Grinding your hips harder into him, your body screams for him more and more, scraping your nails down his taut biceps when you start to reach your peak. Gladio groans as your nails bite into his skin - he was actually rather fond whenever you responded with his pain...especially when you drew a little blood. It was the most surefire way to really get him riled up, mostly ending in him slamming your ass until your eyes roll into the back of your head and your mind dissipates into nothing.

“Not fair....you’re going to make me cum already.” You nip at his lip, fluttering your lashes to look up at him as he hovers above you face, intrigued by the way the strained breaths left your lips and how your cheeks flushed at pre-orgasm.

“Nope, I’m gonna make you earn that.”

Gladio stops his ministrations, and you whine in disappointment as his fingers stop right before you were about to cum, leaving your body pulsing and aching. He greedily takes your lips again, hand on his own cock as he presses his thumb into it mid-shaft. He had you distracted enough that it didn’t dawn on you what was happening when a hot liquid began to dribble and then pour all over your stomach, soaking into the sheets below you. Your breath hitches, and eyes widen, shoving Gladio back once you realize what he was doing, his stiff, pissing cock now in plain view as the thick stream cascades all over your body.

“GLADIO, what the hell! I didn’t mean here!”

An impish smile grows on his face, and he pauses for the moment, hoisting you up by the back of the neck so you were now sitting up and on your knees.

“Mmm, don’t act like you don’t like to get messy. You don’t have to clean it up and they don’t need to know why. Just play with yourself, relax, and enjoy it, sweetheart.” Gladio coos, pointing his cock up and pissing again, a moan escaping your lips as the liquid splashes onto your breasts and flows down to your busy fingers massaging your clit. You probably should object more to Gladio's preference of doing this here, but you weren’t going to lie to yourself - you couldn’t think of anything more debauched than him relieving himself all over the very bed you were supposed to be sleeping on. And trying to fight someone stubborn as he was - forget it. The piss starts to pool around your knees now, the dark spot around you increasing as he continued to empty his bladder onto you. You were reaching that point where you were so aroused your brain was begging you to up the ante, not caring about the smell nor the feeling of the cool wetness beneath you.

“Gladio...aim higher.” Wide open and tongue out, your mouth sinfully invites Gladio to take it to the next level. He was put off by your request at first, not expecting such depravity so quickly from you, but recommences once he sees that eager, waiting mouth begging for it.

“Damn it woman, I swear you manage to get filthier everyday. I might not be able to keep up with you soon.” Gladio whistles, rather impressed with your willingness to take it further.

You scoff. “That’s unlikely.” 

Gladio raises his cock up, arching his stream to hit you directly in the mouth. It was salty as hell, but you hold in your breath, letting it gather in your mouth till it’s filled to the top, flooding from those shameless lips and onto the rest of your body.

The look on Gladio’s face was frenzied and hungry, twisting you by the hair and yanking you closer to his crotch, continuing to fill you up until it drips from the corners of your mouth. You give him the most wicked of smiles before going down on him, choking down his pissing cock so it would shoot straight down your throat. Your pussy was starving for his dick at this point, yearning to be filled and split open and absolutely ravaged.

“I can’t fucking take this anymore.” Gladio pulls you off of him, shoving you back onto the bed and opening your thighs as wide as they would go before plunging his cock deep into you, throwing his head back and groaning in relief. He was narily managing to keep himself together, hand wrapping around your throat to keep you at bay, and paying very little attention to the dampness of the sheets below him as he leans into the bed. But he doesn’t begin to thrust just yet - instead, he keeps his cock buried deep inside of you and a sudden warm, almost comforting feeling envelopes your core. No longer acting as a plug, he draws his cock out of you, savoring the way his piss gushes out of you and flows down between your ass.

“Who knew that you were a such cock slut AND a piss slut. You would never let any other guy get this dirty with you, would you?” He releases your neck, pushing a few errant strands of damp hair from your cheek with his thumb.

“No...” You gasp as he rams his cock back into you, filling you up again till you nearly explode. “Shit, Gladio...”

“Mmm, that’s right. I’m the only one that can teach you how good girls are supposed to act.”

Gladio empties his bladder completely in you, moving his hips away just enough to thrust roughly back into you, with his strong hands pushing your knees to your chest so he can finally start fucking you. Wet, slapping sounds in competition with your loud whining and his guttural growls made for a intensely sordid scene; your slick bodies moving over each other ease as he drives his dick deeper into you. It was so hedonistic and unrestrained and your body was eating up every second of it, clamoring after your orgasm rapidly as you rub your engorged clit in tune with his thrusts. 

“Gladio, you're going to make me cum.”

Gladio chuckles quietly to himself.  
“Yeah, I guess you earned it.”

He leans in between your legs, teeth bearing down on your neck as the last few pumps send you into a dizzying orgasm. Your thighs clamp around his waist, body convulsing, crying out his name repeatedly every time he thrusts and another surge of pleasure hits upon every nerve in your body. 

“All that cum just for me? My fat cock makes you feel real good, doesn’t it?” Gladio growls in your ear, nipping at your earlobe.

“It’s safe to say it’s the best that I’ve had,” you manage to squeak out between pants.

“Guess I need to prove that to you further. Now, on your hands and knees princess. I’m not even near done with you yet.”

Gladio digs his fingers into your hips, flipping you around and positioning your ass high up in the air. The cool air hits the dampness on your back, procuring a shudder from you as leaves the bed and produces a small bottle from his bag. You immediately craved his warmth once again - the man was practically a human heater and you loved the feel of his body on top of yours. But with the activities he (and you should have known this was coming) he had planned for you, he didn’t waste any time getting back into rhythm with you, his cock already playing at your entrance before your slit welcomes him and encompasses his entire length.

“Shit...you’re still so tight no matter how much I fuck and try to stretch you out.” 

A cold liquid hits your asshole, and Gladio circles and puts pressure on it until it begins to give way, not taking long before his thumb is inside of you and pumping in unison with his cock. You gasp at the intrusion and grip the sheets, taking a moment to relax enough so he could do his work. Trembling moans depart your throat at the sensation of being fucked in both holes, and you look back at Gladio with the most sinful and pleading of eyes. Gladio takes the cue, removing his thumb and replacing it with two fingers, gently working them in and scissoring you to loosen you up enough for him.

“You’re almost there babe. Just need loosen up that cute little asshole of yours just a bit more.”

You draw your breath in sharply as he stretches you even further. “Promise to fuck me real good?” 

“Heh, have I ever let you down?”

Gladio extracts his fingers from you, satisfied with the now small, inviting gape in your ass. Pouring more lube around your hole, he unsheathes himself from your pussy, rubbing and pressing the slippery tip of his cock against your ring, managing to push past it with minimum coaxing and effort. He slips in a little further, groaning loudly and enraptured by the way you continuously open up even wider for him. Your tender flesh bruises underneath his fingertips where they bore into your hips, and you welcome the sensation, aware of just how good you must have felt to him. 

“Almost there...taking it just like a good girl.”

You exhale, permitting Gladio to push the last couple of inches into you, his cock balls deep into as your body begins to conform to him. Head hanging, and eyes closing tight, you whimper as he slides in and out of you, the pace slow and throwing you in the beginnings of what always became a tempestuous state of ecstasy. The mere thought of letting you lover take you like this made you unapologetically wet, and the actual sensation of being stretched to your limits with his huge cock made you even wetter. It drove you wild.

“I swear you were born to take this cock.” Gladio pulls out for a moment, the exquisite feeling of fullness disappearing suddenly and leaving you begging to be fucked again. He was always fascinated by the way your body opened up to him, this time no different as his hands spread your cheeks wider.

“Gladdy...please, I need you to fuck me,” you whine, rocking your hips into him like a desperate, famished kitten.

“Mmm, I love it when you beg.” Gladio’s voice is dark and dangerous, your core aching even more for him at the sound of that voice.

He plunges into you again, that sense of longing finally eradicated, and his thrusts become even more fervent than before, his balls slapping against you as he drives his cock in as deep as it will go. Gladio’s arm snakes around your waist, his fingers finding your clit and pressing into it, your whole body shuddering and legs weakening at the contact. It was almost too much sensation all at once, you mind visiting every vile, obscene thought you could even dream of at that point. You stopped at one thought in particular, and decide to bring it to light, struggling a bit until a steady stream of your own piss came pouring out of your slit, taking Gladio by complete surprise when the warm liquid hits his hand. He stops, drawing back slightly to watch it flow out of you, his eyes expanding at the unexpected yet welcome turn of events.

“SHIT….” Gladio jerks you back by the hair, his strained and uneven breaths hitting you right in your ear. 

“You’re such a bad, BAD girl wetting the bed like that. You need to be punished, hard.” he warns, his growls savage and unforgiving.

You release a high-pitched yelp as he slams into you, piss splashing and drenching the both of you. He was relentless with his thrusts, your ass swallowing up his cock with ease as he begins to reach his climax, his pace plateauing and becoming more erratic. The force at which he shoved his length into you was the last push you need to hit your crescendo, quivering and unable to control your body when your second orgasm nearly took you out; Gladio’s tight command of your waist the only thing keeping you up as he used you like his personal fucktoy. 

“You want this cum deep in your ass, don’t you?”

Body still riding your high and voice hoarse, you barely manage out a whisper. 

“Make me your cumslut.”

Gladio lets out a bellow as his hips crash into your ass, spilling his seed deep in you, both hands pressing down into your ass as he milks himself dry with a few shallow pumps. He bends over you, panting and heart racing, resting his sweaty forehead against your back, peppering languid kisses between your shoulder blades as he tries to pull himself together. He lets his cock soften before pulling out of you, kneeling back on his legs as you fall to your side. The cum starts to dribble from your ass, adding to the complete mess you were just now realizing the two of you had left to those unfortunate souls in the lobby.

“Hey, are you okay? I know I got a little...rough at the end.” Gladio arms press into either side of you, cupping your face and giving you a gentle kiss as you lay there, positively wrecked. You could hear the genuine concern in his voice, and it always delights you seeing him go from a brute force of nature to an irresistible teddy bear.

“I’m..fine. You were amazing...as usual. This soreness tomorrow will definitely be worth it.” You bring your hand up to your mouth and start to laugh, and the seriousness in Gladio’s eyes begin to dissipate. “Now, the only thing I am not okay with is trying to explain all this to the staff.”

“...let me take care of it. I guess it’s kinda my fault. I’ll think of something.”

You wrap your hands around his neck, bringing him closer to you and capturing his lips in a kiss. “But please, can we at least get a shower first?”

A wide, cheeky grin spreads on Gladio’s face, and he nearly almost jumps off the bed and yanks you with him, burly arms picking you up and slinging over his shoulder. A slap rings out in the room as he hits your ass and you yelp his name, but you're much too exhausted to fight him at this point. He saunters over to the bathroom, his feet slapping against the hardwood floor with every step.

“As I said, anything for my filthy little princess.”


End file.
